Candles
by KurohanaMaoi
Summary: America makes a dating site just for the nations!  But...it seems America has messed it up so all the matches are messed up!  Prussia and Hungary get matched together...


Candles

" You all should sign up for my new dating site! It works like a charm! It's real easy to do too," America called out to all the others in the World Summit. The others looked tentatively at America, whom announced it loudly. Some of the other nations looked at each other strangely and shrugged. Others just stared, as if America was insane or as if something was completely wrong with him. Though, they couldn't help but try out this dating site...works like a charm, huh. Maybe this dating site could bring together some nations that have never interacted, or bring back old friendships and turn them into relationships. This could become interesting for the nations.

" Are you stupid?" England protested, standing up and slamming his hand on the table. America looked at him as he sucked on the straw of his soda. " What if this site turns out to be total rubbish? What if something happens and ends up mixing up the matches and whatnot?" England questioned him, making a valid point, though, America would never admit to anything England points out. The other nations begun to think about what would happen...some weird matches would be made, and possibly some rivalries will become even worse.

" Aw, don't worry England! My site is completely full-proof and hero approved!" America claimed, putting a thumb up, mimicking his "approved" pose. England sat down, not wanting to argue with America. England let out a big sigh, knowing something will go wrong, practically wishing for something to screw up.

Now, most of the nations went home and actually signed up, just to see what it was like. The website itself was called ".com" and was pretty nice looking. All they had to do for their profile was put their name, put some of their interests, and then post a picture of yourself. After you made an account and profile, you took a test to see what you like and all the stuff they need to make matches.

What they didn't know was that there was a glitch that America hadn't found about that caused the matches to get somewhat mixed up! America went on casually, not acknowledging the glitch whatsoever and decided to make a profile for himself.

One of the nations that no one would have expected to sign up was Prussia, since he claimed that he wanted to avoid marriages and relationships. He often claimed that, though, he sometimes got lonely when he saw how happy together Hungary and Austria were, as well as some of his fellow nations. He'd never admit the truth, though. He'd simply explain to his date (when he got a match, that is) that the site needed his awesomeness or else it would fail. He thought and thought about who he could possibly get, always winding up thinking about North Italy. Prussia found North Italy to be incredibly cute, almost taking him on a date one time. He wondered what it would be like to have a date with him, daydreaming until his computer made an alarming sound. He was so shocked, he fell out of his chair. He looked at the computer screen and saw that it had already matched him! Incredible how fast it was, it was about a minute after he submitted his test. He opened the match to see a number, the number being 13.

" So whoever 13 is will be my date...kesesese! Can't wait!" Prussia noted to himself. Hopefully, he didn't get some loser like Austria, he shivered at that thought. Hopefully he got someone as awesome as he, wait, that isn't possible, well, almost as awesome as himself, that is. The nations who signed up will meet the next Friday, which was the next day. Prussia went to bed that night thinking of his match, again, only finding himself hoping it was Italy.

The next day, all the nations got ready to meet their matches, whom, all were nervous as to who they got. Prussia got up grinning, ready to meet his date. He already knew where he was going to take them. He had a room reserved for two, it was going to be a candle-lit dinner, which in his eyes would be romantic. Who knew Prussia could be romantic?

The room was filled with nations, all with different numbers on themselves. Prussia saw that some of the dates have already found each other, though, they were quite odd. He saw Greece and Russia together, though, not that Prussia knew of, had nothing in common. Then he saw Germany and France, would go together like water and oil. Prussia showed signs of being nervous, though, it was illogical for the awesome Prussia to get nervous! Most nations were dressed nicely, including Prussia, whom was wearing a black tuxedo, white shirt and a blue tie. Prussia looked around for someone to have his lucky number 13, whom, he hadn't seen just yet. Then he heard the unmistakable Hungarian accent...

" Who has number 13? Anyone?" Hungary looked around everyone, whom just shook their heads no. Prussia had so many feelings run through his head at the same time, though, he raised his hand.

" I have 13," he shouted across the room to her, hoping that she would find her way to him. He started to walk her way, squeezing in between people and getting bumped into. Hungary tried to get to him as well, hardly escaping the crowd. Hungary tripped over the high heels that she was wearing and nearly fell, luckily though, Prussia caught her in his arms. She was in a green dress that came down to her knees and black high heels, her hair perfectly curled down her back, a flower hairpin in her hair. Prussia helped her stand up correctly, having trouble because of her heels. She looked...stunning, breath-taking. Their eyes met for a brief second, captivating each other. Prussia laughed a little, relieved that he got Hungary.

" What are you laughing about?" Hungary asked him in a serious tone of voice. She wasn't sure if it was because she had fallen or if it was something else. Who knows with Prussia...

" It's just...it's weird that I got you, kesesese," Prussia answered, still laughing. Hungary still didn't exactly know what he was talking about. ' What exactly does he mean by that?' Hungary thought to herself, debating what he meant still.

" ...What are you saying, that it's 'weird' that we got match?" Hungary raised her voice, trying to decipher the meaning. It was probably something cruel, knowing Prussia. She had known Prussia since her childhood, they had a sort of weird friendship as small children. She shook the thought of the past away.

" I mean, why did I get you?" Prussia replied, regretting what just came out of his mouth. He was kicking himself already and he hadn't even taken her on the date yet. He hoped for god's sake that the she would let it slide...

" Ahem, excuse me?" Hungary asked, threat in her tone. She crossed her arms around her chest and tapped her foot. She had wished she had brought her frying pan, she was going to need it. Prussia put his hands up in surrender, regretting it more than ever.

" Uh...I mean...you look lovely tonight...!" Prussia saved himself by complimenting her. She certainly did look a lot different now than she did in their childhood. Hell, Prussia thought Hungary was a guy, let alone a chick! She was more elegant now, very beautiful. Her green eyes sparkled, sparking some feelings inside Prussia. She always was beautiful, well, when Prussia can actually tell that she was a female, that is. He hadn't noticed that he was glancing at her for nearly a minute, his pose melting.

" Prussia?" she waved her hand in front of Prussia's face, snapping him out of his trance. Prussia snapped back, blinking a few times. " So, where is the date?" Hungary asked him, hoping that he'll take her to the date soon.

" Oh, it's a surprise for now, just wait and see, kesesesese! It's awesome, almost as awesome as me~," Prussia exclaimed, dragging Hungary by the hand. She nearly tripped again, though thankfully, she made it out all right.

Once the two of them got the reserved room, both of them were stunned at how beautiful it was. The room was dark, only lit by 2 candles in the middle of the table. The table was large enough for two, though, it would be too small for more than two, just perfect. ' This is so awesome' Prussia thought to himself, grinning away. Hungary hung her mouth open, amazed at the romance that Prussia has seemed to have created. She had never thought that he was the romantic type, not one bit. A bottle of red wine accompanied the meal, resting beside the candles. Prussia pulled out her chair, remembering some of what that book West had gotten said. To explain why he even read the book, he was just hanging out with Germany and found a book called The Guide To Being Polite To Your Lover". This was one of the few steps he had remembered from the "Dating" section of the book.

Prussia pulled out his own chair and sat across from Hungary. The table was rather small, just large enough for two people to sit. The room was elegant, the two candles brilliantly lighting it up. It was just enough light to see each others faces, to see each others eyes glisten. Prussia may be a bit conceited, well, very much so, actually, but tonight he didn't want to blow it. Though he was still Prussia and had to flaunt off his awesomeness somehow.

" So, how have you been, Prussia?" Hungary decided to kick-start the conversation since Prussia was still staring at her. He snapped out of his self-induced trance and focused on her words.

" Same old, same old~ Being even more awesome than ever, you know, if that's possible!" Prussia joked, laughing a bit. Hungary laughed slightly, only laughing because she didn't want to hurt his feelings if she didn't laugh at all. She closed her eyes and smiled, she had been expecting that response. " So how are you doing? Still getting along with that young aristocrat, I see," Prussia spoke, almost in a saddened tone. Prussia looked away from Hungary, staring at the wall with sagging eyelids, not of sleepiness, but for another reason.

" A-ah, yes...Austria and I get along well, even though we are split," Hungary started, deciding to get the conversation about Austria to an end quickly " But I am doing the same as well, not much has changed, either," she continued, laughing a bit to lighten the mood.

" Does it bother you when I annoy Austria? I've noticed you are very protective of him still," Prussia continued on the subject of Austria. Of course it bothered Hungary! Austria was Hungary's ex husband, though they still continue a strong bond. Hungary could tell Prussia was being serious for once, which was not like him. What was with him? And was that a slight blush on his cheeks that Hungary saw? Prussia was acting a bit strange.

" Oh um..." Hungary muttered, stumbling upon words. Prussia was Hungary's best friend in a weird sort of way, and Prussia looked seriously hurt or something. Prussia continued to stare at the wall with droopy, saddened eyelids.

" Piyo!" chirped Gilbird, whom was in Prussia's jacket pocket. He looked down at his little bird, who was still chirping away, distracting them from the current conversation.

" Oh, you've been there all along, little bird?" Prussia spoke to his bird, whom just chirped in response. Prussia rubbed it to his cheek, the soft feathers soothing to the touch. Prussia's face lit up with delight of his little bird, closing his eyes and smiling away, still rubbing it to his cheek. " So cute!" Prussia muttered to it, making Hungary giggle a little. Prussia opened his eyes and glanced at Hungary, whom was still giggling. " Hm? You want to feel this little bird? He's so cute and soft!" Prussia exclaimed, handing over the small bird in the palms of his hand to Hungary. Hungary touched the little bird, jumping a bit when she felt how soft it was. She pet the birds head, then it bit her finger! She yanked her finger back, just as a reflex. Prussia laughed at Hungary, who thought that Hungary wasn't good with birds. Prussia set the bird back into his jacket pocket, still laughing. By this time, Hungary was laughing with him, finally enjoying themselves.

As they ate their meal, they started talking about what they did in their childhood, a very interesting time for the both of them. Laughing and reminiscing about the childhood they shared together.

" Heheh, remember when I said that all people grew a penis eventually?" Hungary asked, laughing at the memory. When they were younger, Hungary had thought of herself as a male, like most others that surrounded her. Prussia laughed hysterically, remembering that exact moment. Prussia was also fooled by Hungary's gender at the time, saying in his diary about "That Hungary guy".

" Kesesesese! Yeah, I remember! I also remember when I groped you, oh god that was kind of funny!" Prussia laughed along with Hungary. Hungary laughed even harder, the exact look on Prussia's face when he did it too burned strongly in her memory. Ah yes, her chest pains and then the groping.

" Aha! Yeah, that was hilarious! Your face was priceless! You were so freaked out because no other "guy" felt that way to you!" Hungary laughed, tearing up. She wiped away the tears that were coming to her eyes because she was laughing so hard.

" Yeah, I was so young then! I was funny though!" Prussia admitted to his naive ways. They both laughed hysterically, almost to the point of their stomachs hurting from so much laughter. They both stopped laughing a bit and noticed the dramatic decrease of the candles. They were about half way gone, the light still burning strong, though. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces and a certain gleam in their eyes. Hungary noticed the bottle of wine had not yet been touched. She reached out her hand and pour herself a healthy glassful, then grabbing Prussia's glass and pouring him just a much.

" To us, Prussia?" Hungary suggested, raising her glass up. Prussia knew the thing to do and raised his own glass to hers.

" To us!" They toasted each other, and took a sip. The night seemed to pass by so quickly, the bottle of wine getting less and less full, the candles crawling to the end of their wicks. By the end of the night, the two had a good amount of wine, not enough to make them drunk though, someone had to drive them home. Prussia and Hungary stood up simultaneously, ready to blow out the two candles that were still burning dimly. Just before Hungary was going to blow out the candles, Prussia took her by the hand and kissed her cheek.

" It was an awesome date, you know," Prussia responded after the kiss, smiling at her. She smiled back at him, a bit of a blush on her face from the shocking kiss. Hungary stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips, though it surprised her even more when Prussia kept her there by holding the back of her head that way. Their lips met for a few seconds, a pause, then a longer, more passionate kiss came after. The light slowly...slowly burned out by itself, leaving the two with their lips pressed together their in the beautiful darkness.


End file.
